


There we go, we got a kid. Okay?

by Gallavichi



Series: Gallavich in isolation [1]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom, Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichi/pseuds/Gallavichi
Summary: Gallavich & the rest of the gallaghers in isolation
Relationships: Iangallagher/mickeymilkovich, Iangallagher/yevgenymilkovich, Mickeymilkovich/lipgallagher, iangallagher/carlgallagher, iangallagher/liamgallagher, iangallagher/lipgallagher, mickeymilkovich/carlgallagher, mickeymilkovich/liamgallagher, mickeymilkovich/yevgenymilkovich
Series: Gallavich in isolation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	There we go, we got a kid. Okay?

Lip, Tami & Fred has decided to stay with the Gallaghers during isolation, but there’s one problem, where will they sleep? And that’s how Lip is arguing with his younger brother, Ian. 

“But we’re married!” Ian said, raising his voice a little, him and Mickey had taken Lips old room. Liam has Fionas old room, Carl had the boys room to himself and Debbie, Sandy and Franny were all cramped into Debbies childhood room. 

“Yeah and I’m not sharing with a teenage boy when I have my girlfriend and son here too!” Lip said, matching Ian’s annoyed tone. Carl was sat, watching the argument go on but not saying anything, he knew better than to get in the way of Ian and Lip. 

That’s when Liam, the smartest Gallagher- smarter than lip, came downstairs and rolled his eyes “you can’t still be fighting” he sighed and looked at Lip, Lip looked back at him “Take my room, I’ll go back in with Carl” he said, before turning to Carl “I get top bunk” he said and walked away.

“I was just about to suggest that” Mickey said, piping up from where he was sat, holding Freddie at the table, he couldn’t lie- the kids kinda cute. His comment got him a stare from his husband, the kind of stare that said ‘the fuck are you on about’ he just shrugged in return. 

Lip, having only been back an hour or so, took his bags up to Liam’s old room and helped Liam move back to the boys room and he put his, Tami’s and Freddie’s things away. 

Debbie and Sandy came home, Sandy holding Franny, they had just been to the Milkovich house to pick up the last of Sandy’s things - she was moving in for real. They even picked up some of Mickeys things he had lying around the place.

“Did you change the locks?” Debbie asked Ian, who was sipping coffee, he nodded. They had changed the locks to stop Frank coming in, everyone knows he wouldn’t give a shit about the whole Coronavirus situation - they weren’t letting him in at all. 

—————————

That night, Mickey and Ian lay in bed, after a couple rounds of sex, they were exhausted. “You know we’re gonna run out of lube” Mickey said, some reason there was a shortage of it. They only had a travel sized bottle left, and it wasn’t even full. 

“We’ve got mayo” Ian smirked, knowing it would sort of piss off his husband, they had been married a couple of months and had only had one or two small disagreements, Ian kept going on about kids and it sort of pissed Mickey off - he was great with Fred but it was easy because he gave him back after only a couple of hours. 

Mickey flipped him off “fuck off am I agreeing to that again” he said as he felt Ian wrap his arm around his waist and put his head on his chest.

Ian chuckled, the only thing that the family had stocked up on was toilet paper, pasta, cereal and Ian’s meds - just incase, and Mickey got Iggy to go and intimidate the clinic to hand them over. 

The couple were soon quiet and all that could be heard were quiet snores throughout the house. 

———————

The next morning, Ian went on a run with Carl at around 7:30, a little later than he used to but him and Carl didn’t have school or work so it was fine. On the way back, not long to run back to the house, Ian recognised someone walking towards the house, with a child.

“Svetlana?” He asked as he got closer, she was on the stairs leading up to the front door. The kid was clearly Yevgeny, his blonde hair that he had as an infant had darkened and ha looked a little short for his age - definitely Mickeys son. 

“You take Yevgeny” she said “I go back to Russia” her accent was thick as Ian remembered, all Ian could do was nod, he was in shock of seeing the pair. 

Svetlana kissed her sons head and whispered something in Russian to him before leaving. 

Ian took the boy inside and headed over to Mickey, who knew exactly who it was “holy shit” he said before actually hugging his son. He couldn’t lie about how soft he had gotten since marrying Ian, but he had always wanted to watch his son grow up. And to be a better dad than Terry. 

Ian smiled at the sight “I’ll set up my old bed” he said before going upstairs, letting Carl and Liam know that 6 year old Yevgeny would be sharing their room. Ian put fresh sheets on the bed and took down some of the explicit posters from the room. 

——————

Mickey seemed happy with having Yevgeny back, they had learned the stuff he likes and the stuff he dislikes. He had a better accent than his mother, but pronounced some words the way she did, it was the perfect mix in Ian and Mickeys opinion. 

That night in bed, this time not after sex, Mickey turned to Ian and said “There we go, we got a kid. Okay?”

To which Ian replied with “Yeah mick, it’s fucking okay” he grinned and kissed his husband, he really did love Mickey Milkovich and all the things that came with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this series.


End file.
